


The Conference

by brianna441



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: With the show set in current time, the boys are sent to an Anti-Terrorism Conference.  Hutch intends to get the most out of the discussion.  Starsky wants to play.





	The Conference

**Author's Note:**

> An exciting long weekend at SHareCon 2019. Had the best time seeing old friends and meeting new ones and putting faces to some names.
> 
> One of the panel Discussions was entitled "Where is My Cellphone" which talked about how the boys and the episodes would change if moved into current times, with cell phones, GPS, CCTV, etc.
> 
> The following is a bit of a thing that popped into my head...

****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The Anti-Terrorism Conference was being held at one of the most expensive hotels in Washington, D.C. Captain Dobey had assigned them to this week-long conference, with strict orders: No blowing off the conference, no getting into trouble, no funny business. He also expected a full, detailed report, with enough information to share with the rest of his staff.

Hutch sat at the small table, two brand new pens and two pencils, freshly sharpened, sitting next to his new notebook. He was ready. 

Starsky was NOT seated next his partner, at Hutch's insistence. He wanted to pay attention to the instructor and he knew that Starsky, seated next to him, would be a constant distraction.

Promptly at 9AM, the lecture began. Hutch was concentrating, taking copious notes, when…

_bzzzz_

Hutch's cell phone, laying on the table, vibrated. He pulled it closer to read the incoming text.

**"Hutch"**

Rolling his eyes, he picked up the phone and, holding it under the desk, responded.

**"What?"**

_bzzzz_

**"Whens lunch?"**

**"We just got here. 3 hrs to lunch. Pay attention!"**

Hutch returned the phone to the top of the table and his attention back to the instructor.

_bzzzz_

Hutch glanced at the phone.

**"Do we get a break?"**

With a sigh, Hutch picked up the phone and responded.

**"In an hour. Pay Attention!"**

He placed the phone on his notebook, hoping to lessen the sound of the vibration.

_bzzzz_

**"U look hot in those cords."**

_bzzzz_

**"Remember the last time U wore those cords at the station. That closet on the 2nd flr?"**

_bzzzz_

**"u really liked what I did to u then."**

The memory of that day in the closet played in his head. Smiling, he shifted in his seat, his cock also remembering that day.

_bzzzz_

**"Find an empty closet. I can do it again."**

Now he was uncomfortable. Grabbing the phone, his thumbs transmitted his frustration.

**"PAY ATTENTION!"**

_bzzzz_

Reluctantly, he looked at the phone.

**"U takin notes?"**

Stabbing at the keypad without picking up the phone, he replied

**"YES" **

_bzzzz_

**"Then I dont have to pay attention."**

Hutch sighed. This was going to be a long lecture.

_bzzzz_

Hutch picked up the phone again.

**"I think the instructor wants U. He keeps staring."**

His head snapped up to find that the instructor was, indeed, staring at him. The look on his face was not one of admiration, however. Embarrassed, Hutch smiled and, sticking the phone under his body, between his legs, he turned his full attention to the instructor.

A few quiet moments passed and then…

_bzzzz_

_bzzzz_

_bzzzz_

_bzzzz_

_bzzzz_

_bzzzz_

_bzzzz_

_bzzzz_

_bzzzz_

Thanks to the phone's placement, the vibrations were sending shocks through his balls, straight to his cock. What had been an organ showing interest was now a full-fledged hard-on. 

He shifted uncomfortably as he pulled out the phone to read the series of messages.

**"thats"**

**"not"**

**"the"**

**"best"**

**"place"**

**"to"**

**"put"**

**"your"**

**"phone"**

Hutch hung his head. He was painfully hard. He wanted to quietly leave the room, find a restroom and take care of his problem but…he couldn't stand up, not in the condition he was in.

_bzzzz_

**"Got a problem there Blondie? I can help ya with that."**

Completely frustrated, Hutch turned around to the table behind him and grabbed Starsky's phone, smacking it down on the table next to his own.

"Detective Hutchinson, do you have something you wish to add to the discussion?" 

The instructor's question turned everyone's attention to the blond.

Seeing Hutch's face and neck blush with embarrassment, Starsky sat back smiling. 

"This is gonna be a fun five days." he thought.


End file.
